starwarsexefandomcom-20200214-history
Road Ahead 2020
Hello readers! Merry Christmas to all of you! Thank you for continueing to read the exciting adventures of your favorite heroes in the Star Wars EXE canon! As we go into our fourth year, we aim to bring you new quality content and also hope to finish unfinished projects like Star Wars: Echoes and the maxiseries Star Wars - Dark Times, while also working to provide a page for every red link you can encounter. While we are at an end of 2019, we look ahead to the near future. And I and the rest of the Star Wars EXE Story Group have decided to give you a first look at what we plan on releasing content wise in 2020. It should be noted that changes can always happen, but here is a list of what you can expect when we get into the new year: Continueing stories *Star Wars Rebels: Season 3 - The EXE adaptation of Star Wars Rebels will continue in 2020, starting with brand new episodes in January! Expect to see familiar storylines, but also brand new ones, in which the Mandalorians are further explored, Thrawn goes Rebel hunting and a deep dive into the Force. Old enemies return, new ones will appear and much more. Expect Season 3 to be finished around May or June. *Star Wars Rebels: Season 4 - Yes, also Season 4 will be adapted and begin release in September 2020. Like the earlier seasons, Season 4 will feature existing storylines from Canon, but also new stories and characters. It all ends in this season, but who knows what the future may hold for the heroes? *Star Wars: Aftermath - Shadow's End - The second set of 6 issues will continue on in January 2020, with the heroes converging onto Wayland and learning whatever ancient secrets the Imperial Remnant is after. Also Norra Wexley comes once more face to face with her past and her personal demons. *Star Wars - Fallen Order - The second set of 6 issues will continue on in January 2020, with the three storylines all converging ultimately onto Coruscant, where they are forced to make tough decisions regarding their future and where they stand in the new situation and how to move forward now. *Star Wars: Resistance - When MasterNoomiZ premiered the first episode of the first season 1 a while ago, we decided to step away from it. Bad timing was mostly the reasoning. We are however ready to pick it back up, to start telling the story of Kazuda Xiono and his friends in our own way. While the episodes take inspiration from the real series, they will serve as a guide but not as the structure around which we built the story. It will also tie in with Resistance (2020 series). Expect the series to be similar yet very different from the real series. Look for new episode in April and onwards. *Star Wars: Echoes - While the question if a second season is still coming is still up in the air, Season 1 will be finished early February 2020. The ending has been rewritten to fit in more with the new changes to the continuity as the old ending did contradict a lot. *Star Wars - Dark Times - This is the big one. We hope by next year around this time, we are ready to unleash Star Wars - Dark Times: Beyond Hope the culmination of all Dark Times stories in the miniseries that will bring everything together and possibly tear everything apart. Of course there also still is Star Wars - Tale Teller III and Star Wars - Heroes of the Stars that will continue on. Heroes of the Stars has proven to be interesting and will at least also run in January and February, after which we will evaluate the progress on it. We love it, because it allows us to tell stories that don't fit into any of the other actual content we have running. New stories * Mace Windu - Revenge of the Jedi - After the reveal of the Star Wars - Heroes of the Stars short on December 18, 2019 that Mace Windu survived the fall out of the Republic Executive Building, Mace Windu sets out to get revenge on the Sith Lord that tried and failed to kill him. In doing this he balances even more on the edge of the darkness within the Force. This 5-issue miniseries will be launched in March. * Han Solo - First Shot - Taking place after Solo: A Star Wars Story, this story follows Han Solo and Chewbacca as they attempt to reconnect to people from their past. Taking them to Tatooine and later Kashyyyk, they have to come to terms with the new reality. Expect to find this series after the release of the EXE-adaptation of Solo: A Star Wars Story is finished. * Rogue Wing - The first in a new trilogy of series, this story follows the exploits of a new elite New Republic starfighter squadron as they operate in and from the Unknown Regions under the command of Wedge Antilles and Tycho Celchu. This takes place after Star Wars Echoes: Season 1 and before Star Wars: Aftermath - Shadow's End. * Droid Antics IV - Yes! While the original trilogy of Droid Antics series ended before the Crisis on Naboo and the Clone Wars, a new installment of 5 issues will launch in February, once again starring Chopper, starting in the aftermath of the Battle of Endor. This time he will be joined by a pair of very familiar droids! * Starkiller - Now that Galen Marek has made his appearance in the EXE continuity, it is time that he gets his first standalone series, exploring the events that take place after Star Wars - Vader Rising and in flashbacks explore his life before and during service as the secret assassin of Emperor Palpatine. Expect all 12 issues to start production in August. * Resistance (2020 series) - A monthly series with every month two issues released, that shows the stories and adventures of the Resistance between The Last Jedi and The Rise of Skywalker. It will pick up directly after the remaining Resistance members are picked up by the forces led by Wedge Antilles and will encompass most of the 5 year period between the two movies (NOTE: In the EXE Continuity five years are between The Last Jedi and The Rise of Skywalker). Look forward to the first issue on January 1, 2020. * The Mandalorian: Blood War - A four part miniseries that will introduce Din Djarin, also known as the Mandalorian to the EXE Universe. Chronologically speaking this miniseries takes place before The Mandalorian. This miniseries will start in August 2020. New EXE-adaptations * Solo: A Star Wars Story - The first of the EXE-adaptations to be launched in 2020, featuring additional scenes and characters that did not appear in the original version. This adaptation is created to fit more in with the continiuty as established by the EXE Story Group. * Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens - The second film to be EXE-adapted by the EXE Story Group to fit in with the EXE continuity. Expect to see more fleshed out characters and synchronized with both the EXE Continuity and the future movies and material that already exist in both the real canon and the EXE Continuity. * Star Wars - Jedi: Fallen Order - Yes, while the game is only out shortly, we are going to adapt the story further and integrate it into the EXE Continuity. Storywise there won't be many changes, it will only be additions. It does open up the possibility of new stories that take place after the main story until a sequel or DLC in the real game have been released. * Splinter of the Mind's Eye - Released originally as a sequel to A New Hope, the EXE Story Group is adapting this novel into a novel-length issue, fitting into the EXE Continuity and synchronizing it with what we know now. Moving forward We are happy on how we are proceeding with the game and more and more the adventures and all the ages within the Star Wars Galaxy start taking place. There is still a lot more to add and a lot more to explore. Remember ... the Force will be with you ... always. Haou1987 MasterNoomiZ ArieRuyn Category:Road Ahead